Acoustic levitation of an object within a chamber has heretofore been accomplished by the use of a plurality of standing wave patterns. For example, in a chamber of rectangular cross-section, three standing wave patterns have been established along each of the three dimensions of the chamber, in order to support the object in a vertical direction and to keep it from wandering in either the X or Y directions. The need to use three transducers complicates the system. This is especially true where the sample is to be heated so that the frequency outputs of the transducers have to be changed to follow the change in resonant frequency with temperature. A system which enabled a single transducer to levitate an object in chambers of a wide range of relative dimensions, would be of considerable value.